Ayame
Ayame is a character in the Power Stone games. Biography Ayame is a kunoichi (female ninja) from the town of Oedo (reference to Edo). She is 16 years old, weighs 93 pounds and measures 5'2". Her power drives and fusions involve shurikens. Ayame is a part of a traveling troupe which consists of her mother, father, grandmother, and younger sister. Appearance Ayame has long black hair which is tied in a Japanese bun and black eyes. She wears a green long sleeve japanese dress which is just below her thighs to look like a short dress which is tied in a red and white ropes on both of her shoulders with a blue ribbon tied on her waist, blue shins on her wrists and ankles and wears brown sandals. In Power Stone 2, her ribbon changed to pink as her shins changed from blue to red. In the anime version the color of her dress is yellow green the rope on her shoulders are not seen as she is seen wearing the rope on her shoulders as an performer and her ribbon changes to cyan and her shins on her wrist becomes white and the shins of her ankle are pink. When she goes to her brother to get the Power Stone, she wears a black ninja suit under a long sleeve mesh shirt with a pink scarf on her neck and wears a black ninja hood. During the cruise ship episode, Ayame appears as a music performer while playing the traditional Japanese guitar and appears wearing a traditional formal Japanese dress and the first time her hair is now loose. During Power Change mode, she wears a pink ninja garb under a mesh long shirt with a cyan belt, matching pink tights, gloves and a pair of bunny tailed boots. She also wears a pink bunny shape mask with a flower on the center of the mask. Story ''Power Stone Officially, Ayame is the energetic star artiste in a traveling troupe. Secretly, she is descended from a ninja family and is herself a master ninja who can toy with her foes with daring feats of acrobatic grace. Obeying her master's order, she is sent on a quest to acquire the legendary Power Stones. In her ending, Ayame, along with her family who have accompanied her on her journey, finds the Power Stone which is dubbed "Sutoun". She decides that it is too good of a treasure to return to her lord, so they give him an ordinary rock instead. He falls for their scheme, and the family is seen strolling happily along a path lined with blooming cherry blossom trees, Ayame with the Power Stone in hand. Ryoma is seen sleeping outside Ayame's master's castle. Power Stone 2 While traveling with her troupe, Ayame receives a letter from her master telling her to come back. "''Did master discover the stone was fake?" To avoid being arrested, she decides to find a real Power Stone and turn it over to the master. "Please wait until I find a stone. I know something". She takes off alone to find a rumored treasure in the flying castle. Characteristics Ayame has a ninjitsu fighting style. Lacking brute strength, her normal attacks are weak, and her defense is the lowest of any character in the first game (Mel has the lowest in Power Stone 2). She has trouble lifting and throwing heavy objects. To compensate, she excels in speed and agility. She runs more quickly than any other fighter, has very fast post-transformation attacks, and her double jump ability makes it easy to avoid or escape attacks. During a power change, her attacks are both fast and powerful. In Power Stone 2, her normal physical attacks are a little stronger. In Power Stone Collection, she unlocks the Decoy Bomb. Power Drives and Power Fusions * Flower Shuriken/Honey Blades/Flying Blades: Throws three shurikens at the opponent. * Cherry Blossom Hide: Spins in a flash of pink and transports directly above where she was. If caught the opponent receives damage (Removed in Power Stone 2). * Hundred Flower Bloom (Power Fusion) : Grabs the shuriken on her back, spins once, multiplying it, then hurls it around, with each individual shuriken bouncing off the walls, and sometimes homing on the opponent. This move is one of the hardest moves to avoid. * Cherry Blossom Dance (Power Fusion) : Launches at the opponent and attacks for a 10-hit combo. Ayame first beats her opponent with her fists and through throws, tosses them in the air, then launches many small needles from her back into them. The first hit must connect for the rest of the move to be performed. In the anime, Ayame calls this "Ultimate Cherry Blossoms" (removed in Power Stone 2). * Hundred Flower Power (Power Fusion) : Only used in Power Stone 2, she jumps high and attacks with needle-like flowers. Pushing buttons during the attack will increase the number of needles she throws. Also, the player can control the direction she throws them in. Other appearances ''Power Stone'' anime In the anime, Ayame was an entertainer and was after Falcon's Power Stone. She comes from Moon Land, like Ryoma, and travels with her big brother Kikonojo, who dresses like a woman, and who seems to like Falcon. They also belong to a line of ninjas that have an amazing ability to control water in all its forms. In the beginning, she and her brother were after Falcon's Power Stone and would often follow him through many places around Sun Land and Moon Land. On many occasions, they disguised themselves as ninjas and tried to take the Power Stone by force but most of the time they failed. They would also wear many disguises in order to lure or trick Falcon into giving his Power Stone to them. However, Ayame's strong motives to steal the Power Stone changed when Falcon showed remorse for her by trying to mend her wounds after a long battle against each other. This changed her feelings towards him, and later on she grows to like Falcon more and eventually develops a crush on him (although Falcon seems to be more interested in Rouge, much to Ayame's dismay). Eventually, Ayame finally confessed to Falcon that she was the ninja all along and Falcon decided to forgive her. Also, her brother began to stop dressing like a woman. Ayame then decided to leave Moon Land on her own, leaving her family behind and traveling with Falcon around the world. Her first Power Change occurs when the Falcon and his companions travel to Aqua Land where they meet up with Kraken who is looking for the Aqua Stone. When the gang gets kidnapped by Kraken and his crew, Falcon tries to free them but fails. This makes Ayame worried about Falcon and soon the Aqua Stone reveals itself to her from beneath the sea allowing her to Power Change to Cherry Blosson Dancer and allowing her to use the special move Come Forth Rain, during which she spins the giant shuriken in her hands to control the weather. ''Capcom Fighting Evolution Ayame made a small cameo appearance in Felicia's ''CFE ending. Trivia *When in "Power Change", she is known as the Cherry Blossom Dancer and seems to have been inspired by magical girl characters, such as Sailor Moon. See also *Silvia - A similar "Magical Girl" character from the Viewtiful Joe series. Gallery Image:PS_Ayame.png|''Power Stone'' Image:PS2Ayame.png|''Power Stone 2'' Image:AyameRender.png|''Power Stone 2'' Image:PowerSecretFile.PNG|''Secret File 24'' Image:Regina and Power Stone.png|At the beach with Regina (left) Image:CFCAyame.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' Category:Power Stone Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters